Our Family
by Hanyuu-Bunny
Summary: Hinata lives with her sister and her robot. One day though, she decides to go to her sisters school and sees the new teachers. Akatsuki X Hinata
1. Teachers

**Midnight-Bunny: I do not own Naruto or Negima**

* * *

Hinata sat quietly on her sister, Evangeline A.K. McDowell's couch while listening to music. She had her favorite blanket that had a purple/midnight mix over her head, so all she saw was black. In a few

minutes, Evangeline and her robot, Chachamaru had entered. " Hello, sister. " Evangeline said over the couch. " Hello. " Chachamaru said blankly. Hinata didn't speak, even though she did hear them

talking." We have brought some visitors here. " Evangeline said catching her attention. Hinata pulled the blanket over her head and saw nine men and a woman. The first one who caught her eye was

a guy with black hair and black eyes. He had some type of marks on his face but she didn't care. " W-who are they? " Hinata asked while staring at the man. Evangeline turned Hinata's head so she can

look at her. " Our new teachers wanted a tour around the school, so we decided to volunteer. After a while we got tired and thought we should come here. Would you like to meet them? " Hinata

thought to herself. _Evangeline __never volunteers to do anything...So why would she do that? _" Hinata-san. " Hinata jumped. " Yes Chacha? " Hinata answered. Chachamaru pointed to the teachers. A red

head with chocolate eyes spoke up. " My name is Akasuna no Sasori, and I'm your sister's homeroom teacher's assistant. " The man right next to him with blonde hair, blue eyes, and was a little bit

taller than Sasori spoke. " I'm Deidara un! " Hinata tilted her head. " Un? " Deidara looked annoyed. " Habit. " he mumbled. A guy behind him grabbed the person next to him's wrist and said, " I'm

Hidan, and this is Kakuzu the annoying banker and bitch." Kakuzu growled at Hidan. " Hm? You say sometin teme? " Hidan asked. Kakuzu ignored him and sat on the couch. So did the other two who

introduced their selves first. The man Hinata was staring at before talked in a deep voice. " I am Itachi Uchiha. " After he spoke he sat down right next to Hidan. Hinata wished she could be in their

school now. A blue skinned person stood by her and said, " I'm Kisame Hoshigaki. " He gave Hinata a very toothy smile. She smiled back. _He's cute. _Hinata thought. He turned and sat right next to

Hinata on her left side. Hinata blushed a little. There was four people left now. A man and a woman walked up to Hinata. " I'm Pein, and this is my assistant Konan. " he said. The woman had blue hair

and a flower in it and the man had orange hair and peircings all over his face. " Konan-sensei I see your hairs out today. " Evangeline said. Chachamaru nodded. She saw Hinata confused. " We have

only known them for four days. " She told her. " Thank you, Chachamaru. " Evangeline said." Your welcome, Master. " Konan and Pein sat on the arm of the couch. " Hello, Hinata-chan!!! I'm Tobi and

this is Zetsu-san!! He's my best friend!! " The masked boy with black hair pointed to a man that was half white skinned and half black skinned with green hair. Hinata giggled. " Ok! " She blushed at

him._ He's also cute!_ Zetsu smiled at her. _At least __**Tobi has a**__**friend.**_ He thought. Hinata tried to remember the names. _First Sasori, then Deidara, next Hidan, then Kakuzu, then __Itachi,__ then __Kisame,__then Pein, _

_Konan, __Tobi,__ and Zetsu. _Hinata giggled. _All of the men looked cute, and Konan could be her friend._ " Well? You guys made dinner? " Hidan asked. Konan laughed._ Stupid boy, they just got home. _" We just

got home sensei, there is no need to rush us. " Evangeline told him." But your sister was here the whole time!! What's her name...Hinaba? " Hinata stood. " It's Hinata. " She said while looking at him

with a smile. " Hyuuga. " Chachamaru finished. Hidan raised his eyebrow. " Whatever! Now where's the food!?! " Hidan screamed. " IN THE FRIDGE! " Evangeline yelled got up and went into the kitchen.

When he walked passed Hinata his arm hit hers by mistake. Hinata blushed. _Never get that close to __him again Hinata. _She told herself. " Since the annoying beast is gone, you wanted to say something

Pein-sensei? " He nodded." Yes, I wanted to know why your sister doesn't go to the school. " Evangeline thought. " Why don't you go to the school? " She asked. Hinata shrugged. " I just never did. " "

Would you like to? " Sasori asked her. Hinata slightly blushed at his voice." H-hai. " Sasori smiled. " We'll see you tomorrow then? " Hinata smiled. " Yup! " Sasori laughed._ Cute. _Deidara sat bored

looking at the others. " I'll get some food then. "

**Deidara's P.O.V**

As soon as I got in the Kitchen I saw smoke, and heard a big explosion. " WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN THERE!! " I heard Evangeline scream. " I DIDN'T DO IT! " I yelled. Evangeline came running in

and saw me. " YOU! " She pointed a finger at me. " WHAT DID YOU DO!! " I ran out of the room screaming. " I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO IT! " After I left and took my seat again, I heard fighting noises.

Chachamaru stood in front of Hinata and covered Hinata's ears. Hinata pouted. " I wanted to hear what would happen!! " she yelled. Chachamaru shook her head. " No. " Hinata looked angrily at her.

" Meaner. " Hinata whispered. " I know you are. " Chachamaru told her. " All dwone! " Evangeline came out with the animated double u face on. ( ^ w ^ ) When Hidan came out I nearly cried I was

laughing so hard. He had powder all over himself, and some yellow slime looking stuff. " W-what happened Hidan-sempai!!! " Tobi giggled. I was still laughing when Hidan looked at me. " Shut-up

he/she. " I glared at him and he glared back. Sasori looked at us back and forth. " STOP THAT! " We both said. I knocked on Sasori's arm. Sasori glared at me. " B-but we said it at the s-same time. " I

stuttered. " HOW ABOUT I KNOCK ON YOUR HARD HEAD!! " He angrily knocked on my forehead. " OW!!! " I smacked his hand and rubbed my head. " Ow... " I whispered. " GOOD! " He yelled back.

**Konan's P.O.V**

" Well it looks like it's time for us to go then. " I got up. " See ya! " I unlocked the door and started walking out. Soon, all of the boys started following me and we were gone.

**Evangeline's P.O.V**

" I see you like Itachi-sensei Hinata. " I said. She started playing with her fingers. " I g-guess. " I smiled. " Well I'm going to go bathe. " Chachamaru sat down on the couch. " See you guys. " " Night! "

They yelled as I was going up the steps.


	2. Sitting

**Sakura: Don't you hate me or something? **

**Midnight-Bunny: If I say no will you do the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: *sigh* Fine. **

**Midnight-Bunny: Ok den!! I do not hate ju!!**

**Sakura:....... Midnight-Bunny doesn't own Naruto or Negima.**

* * *

The next day Hinata went to Mahora Academy in her new uniform. She looked in the mirror after she changed. _I'll be in their homeroom with Sasori. I'll be in their homeroom with Sasori. I'll be in their _

_homeroom __with Sasori. _Hinata could admit she was nervous going to a new school. She a new at least a handful of the girls in her sister's class. Hinata took a deap breath. " HINATA!!! " Hinata nearly

fell. She blushed. _I __forgot about sister!!! _Hinata opened her door and ran down the stairs. " About time you came. " Evangeline told her. Hinata bowed. " Sorry. " " Whatever, let's go. " Evangeline turned

around. While they were outside walking towards the school, Chachamaru bent down to Hinata. Her Master wasn't paying attention after all, so she could tell Hinata why she was in a rush. " Master

has always been in a rush to get to school ever since Negi-sensei came. " She whispered. Hinata blushed. _She likes Negi!?! B-But how? Maybe tomorrow I'll say something if she yells at me. _Hinata

giggled. " What's so funny? " Evangeline glared at her anoyying little sister. " N-nothing! " Hinata stuttered, trying to cover up her plan.

**Evangeline's P.O.V**

_I was a little curious about what Hinata was giggling about, but I didn't mind. As long as I get to school the same time as Negi- _I shook my head out of those disgusting thoughts. How could I ever love that-

that thing? Then I saw Negi coming into the building. I made a angry face and ran up to him. " Hello annoying little sensei. " He turned around surpised. " E-evangeline! " He fixed his glasses. " Y-you

scared m-me for a second there. " I started walking closer to him on the steps. He started to blush. " Evangeline I have to go inside so I can- " I came a little closer smiling. Negi squeaked and turned

his head so the side of his face was on the door. " EVANGELINE A.K MCDOWELL, HOW DARE YOU! " I turned around to see my annoying little sister by the steps pointing at me. I heard the door creak.

When I turned around Negi-sensei was gone. " WHAT WAS THAT FOR! " I yelled at her. I looked at the steps furious. _I almost had him! _

**Normal P.O.V**

" It's amazing how master does all these things but never admits she loves Negi-sensei. " Chachamaru said while staring at Evangeline making a scene. Hinata nodded. " I never thought sister would

try to kiss him. " Hinata never knew at that moment how much damage she had done by ruining her sisters moment. She also never knew her sister would do the same. Both of them was trying to be

playfull, but ended up doing wrong thing. Inside the class everyone wasn't sitting they were standing up or in different seats. Chachamaru didn't know where Hinata would sit, so she asked the

assistant, Sasori. " Good morning Sasori-sensei. " Chachamaru bowed. He looked up from the papers that were placed in front of him. " Hello Chachamaru. " he said happily. " Sensei, I just wanted to

know where Hinata would sit this morning. " Sasori blinked. He walked up to Sayo Aisaka. " Sayo, do you mind if Hinata sat in between you and Kazumi? " Sayo shook her head playfully at her teacher.

" No sensei. " She said in a soft voice. He nodded and looked around the room for Kazumi. She was talking to Asuna about something. He looked back at Sayo. " Do you think Kazumi would mind? " he

asked. Sayo didn't know the answer to that. Of course she wouldn't mind if a new student sat next to her, but...what about Kazumi? She didn't want to upset her teacher so she gave him a honest

answer. " I-I'm not sure. " She stuttered. Sasori understood and nodded. He walked up to Kazumi with a pencil in her hand leaning on Asuna's desk. " Excuse me. " The girls looked up. " Oh, Hi Sasori-

sensei!! " Asuna waved from her seat. " Hello Asuna. " Sasori smiled. " Kazumi I wanted to know if you mind if Hinata sat in between you and Sayo. " Kazumi's eyes widened. " She goes here now? "

Sasori nodded. She smiled. I wouldn't mind at all!! " Then Negi came in the room.

* * *

**Midnight-Bunny: Well den- OCRAPISDATCHIU?**

**Chisame: N-no**

**Midnight-Bunny: *GASP* Ok!!!**

**Chisame: (Idiot) **

**Midnight-Bunny: Press dee green button pwease!!**


End file.
